Sugar Rush Sings, Let It Go
by Captain Alaska
Summary: The newest Rock Band to hit the rock and roll scene, Sugar Rush, has gotten their first big gig: Opening for VAN HALEN at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. With Rancis Elman on vocals, Herschel Ambrose and Swizzle Gordon on guitar, Gloyd Hamill on Bass and Ralph Reilly on drums, will Sugar Rush impress rock fans everywhere? Find out as they play their hit single, LET IT GO.


**Sugar Rush Sings: Let It Go**

_In this short little story, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Herschel and Ralph form their own band in an Alternate Universe. The name? Sugar Rush. For their debut show opening for the great band, Van Halen, Sugar Rush sings their hit single from their debut Album….._

_Lead vocals: Rancis_

_First Guitar: Herschel_

_Second Guitar: Swizz_

_Bass: Gloyd_

_Drums: Ralph_

* * *

**(Pepsi Center. Colorado.)**

Lead singer of up and coming band Sugar Rush, Rancis Elman braced his muscular arms on the sink of the main locker room in the Pepsi Center, home arena for the Colorado Avalanche. His face was beginning to sweat as he stared back at his reflection. He turned on the faucet and laced his hand in between the cool water and splashed some on his face. "Hey, are you alright there bro?" Rancis' close friend and lead guitarist, Herschel Ambrose questioned. The guitarist had been quietly practicing his rift for their debut song when he saw Rancis looking about ready to puke.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," Rancis replied, "we've never played for _this_ many people he gestured out the door to see a sold out crowd growing more impatient by the minute. His long-time friend cracked a smile and patted his back.

"Ah, get off it mate," the Aussie grinned, "I'm sure you'll do fine; you've been dreaming of this since we were kids in grammar school," Herschel pointed out and cracked open an ice cold Coors. Herschel always had one drink before a gig. No more, and no less. One bottle of Coors and he was good to go. Playing the electric guitar since he was four, Herschel's idol was Eddie Van Halen, and he was determined to make a good first impression on the legendary guitarist.

"You mean _we've_ been dreaming of this since grammar school," the second guitarist, Swizzle Gordon, chimed in as he tuned up his Gibson Les Paul, "come on, we all have been preparing for this forever. It's time we got a shot," he added.

"Plus, we're opening for _the VAN HALEN_ guys," Gloyd, the bassist said, "opening for them is probably our biggest break ever!" He said excitedly and strapped on his bass guitar. Gloyd loved to mess around while the group was practicing or cutting new tracks for an album, but when it came to playing a gig, whether a school dance or at a local bar, he was 100% serious and dedicated to romancing girls with his low bass.

"Sugar Rush, on in thirty seconds!" A stage hand poked his head in the door.

"Alright boys, let's bring the house down!" Ralph Reilly, the drummer announced and kicked his drum sticks off the floor and caught them in his fist. Rancis cleared his throat and threw his brown baseball cap near the bands' duffel bags, allowing his long blonde hair to fall all the way down to the top of his shoulders.

"Let's do this," he said to himself as he and his four bandmates left the locker room and entered the main arena. The fans went nuts when the five were in plain view, ready to begin jamming. The lights dimmed and smoke filled the main stage and the Pepsi Center announcer blared out.

"Welcome one and all to the Pepsi Center. Tonight we have a great concert tonight featuring the legendary rock band, Van Halen!" He announced. Sugar Rush all swore they felt the arena rumble with the fans screeching again. "Opening for Van Halen is a new band, Sugar Rush, whose debut album, PyroSteriaLize, has certainly rocked the US. So let's give a big round of applause to SUGAR RUSH!" The announcer switched off his microphone and let Sugar Rush do the talking. Rancis cleared his throat again before throwing off his jacket, knowing it was going to get very hot in the arena.

"Hello, we here as Sugar Rush would like to thank all you wonderful fans for coming out to see us sing tonight. And we hope you all enjoy the show, and please drive safely tonight," Rancis announced through the microphone. The crowd erupted again, forcing the rest of the group to get the final preparations done. Soon, all four nodded their heads towards the lead singer, letting him know that it was time. The lights dimmed once again, bathing the young band in a pale moon-like light. Ralph got out his drum sticks and clacked them together four times and Herschel and Swizzle began playing a guitar riff together. After about five seconds, Gloyd joined in on his bass and Ralph began to pound his drums. With every drum beat, the lights changed color and pulsated while Rancis loosened up a bit more, letting the fans get warmed. 40 seconds into the song, Rancis raised the microphone back to his mouth and he began to sing along the beat of the music.

_Cool woman, cool eyes, you got me hypnotized_  
_So head down, get a rhythm_  
_Stop your stalling and your bitching_  
_I'm rock steady, I'm still shaking_

Rancis began to walk around the stage while the fans were enjoying the opening song. They were jumping up and down on their feet while the band continued to play and the smoke cleared.

_I'm ready for the taking_  
_So make your move, yeah, make me_  
_And get ready for the big "C"_

As the band picked up speed, Rancis felt better than ever and started to jump around while singing, spicing up the crowd even more. Ralph pounded on the drums while banging his head. Gloyd reared back on one leg, his fingers dancing around the strings on his bass even faster. Swizzle fell on his back as he continued to play the guitar riff and Herschel was playing behind his head. This time, all five got up to their respective microphones and sang.

_Let it rock, yeah_  
_Let it roll, let it_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You gotta let it rock, come on_  
_Let it roll, yeah just let it go_

_Slow down, hold on_  
_You're too fast, you're too strong_  
_Take it easy, take it slow_  
_Make it last, don't let go_

Rancis wrapped his arm around the metal bracing that held up the lights and leaned over the crowd of girls that gathered near him. He let go of the metal bracing and high fived a bunch of the girls, relishing his new fame.

Herschel spun in 360 degree spins on his right heel while tapping and sliding on his guitar, playing harder than he ever had in his life.

Swizzle walked up with his guitar and sang right next to Rancis, occasionally winking at a few girls.

_We're one body, it's one way_

_You're not leaving, c'mon stay_  
_So get down on your knees_  
_And let me know you're eager to please_

Gloyd walked up to Ralph's drum kit and the two of them sang the lyrics together. Ralph played his drums even faster while Gloyd banged his head on one of Ralph's cymbals, causing the crowd to love it even more.

_Let it rock, yeah_  
_Let it roll, let it_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You gotta let it rock, come on_  
_Let it roll, yeah just let it go_

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_

The tempo slowed way down, and the band showed this by slowing their movements. Swizzle approached the edge of the stage and collapsed on his knees in front of another group of girls. They screamed and tried to claw at him to get a piece of his clothing, but the guitarist jumped back onto his feet and jogged back over to Herschel where they _switched_ guitars in mid-air jumps and never missed a beat.

_Cool woman, cool eyes_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_Slow down, hold on_  
_You're too fast, too strong_  
_I need a woman, a woman to love_

Rancis' blue eyes were drawn to a certain raven haired young woman with a red hair twist that looked like a Red Vine. She had on a mint green tank top, a brown skirt and black boots. She was screaming just about louder than any other girl there. And for a moment, Rancis was almost lost. He winked at her and she jumped up and down at having such a handsome man wink at her.

_One good woman_  
_And you got what I want, what I want_

Herschel ran to the front of the stage with his guitar and turned around to fall onto his back. He slid to the very edge where his head dangled upside down. A teal haired young woman met his gaze. He mouthed the lyrics to her as she planted her lips on his. Soon, she let him go to breathe and he jumped back to his feet.

"WHOO!" Hershcel shouted while the band continued the song.

_Slow down, hold on_  
_You're much too fast, you're much too strong_  
_Take it slow, make it last_  
_Take it easy, not too fast_  
_Don't let go_

_No, I'm rock steady, but still shaking_  
_And I'm ready for the taking_  
_So make your move, yeah make me_  
_And get a-ready for the big "C", yeah_

Gloyd stood next to Rancis, pounding out bass note after bass note while singing the lyrics. Sweat began to form on their bodies as they continued the song. The roars of the fans were among the greatest thing any of the five had ever heard. Gloyd parted from Rancis and shook his body along while raising his bass guitar in the air above his head.

_Let it rock, let it_  
_Let it roll, let it_  
_Let it go, let it_  
_Let it, let it rock_  
_Let it, let it roll_  
_Let it, let it go_  
_Let it go_

Meanwhile, Ralph was having a blast. He had ripped his shirt off at the bridge of the song from the heat and sweat that poured down his body. Keeping up the beat was indeed challenging for the drummer, but he loved to slam down his fists on things, and drumming helped with that addiction. He loved hearing the drums' sound while hitting them. He looked to his right to see a young woman about his age, with blonde hair wearing a Van Halen t-shirt. She winked at him and lifted her shirt up, revealing her 'gifts' to him.

"I LOVE THIS JOB!" Ralph shouted over his drum kit.

_Let it rock, yeah_  
_Let it roll, let it_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You gotta let it rock, come on_  
_Let it roll, yeah_  
_Let it go_

As Rancis and the band finished the lyrics, Herschel, Swizz and Ralph put on a bit of an encore performance by gaining speed in their guitars and drums. It got up the point that the amps started to spark and crackle before they slowed down to a stop. All five band members breathed heavily as their wet hair stuck to their foreheads and sweat drenched their bodies. All five popped open some waters and downed them quickly while the fans cheered them on.

"That was Sugar Rush with their number one hit single, LET IT GO!" The Pepsi Center announcer announced.

"ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER BOUT!?" Rancis shouted into the microphone. The crowd erupted yet again, prompting the band to begin a second song.

* * *

**(30 minutes later)**

"THANK YOU COLORADO AND GOOD NIGHT!" a now shirtless Rancis screamed into the microphone after the band concluded their last song, "NOW INTRODUCING VAN HALEN!" He shouted. Van Halen entered the stage and shook hands with the young band.

"Way to go out there Herschel," Eddie congratulated Herschel. The Aussie nearly fainted from getting a compliment from his Guitar Hero.

"Thank you Eddie!" Herschel replied and gathered up his guitar and shirt. The five band mates entered the locker room again and cheered.

"Nice going guys, I think we made a good impression," Ralph congratulated and sprayed his body with cold water from the locker room showers.

"You can say that, did you see how the girls reacted?" Swizzle asked while putting his guitar away.

"How about me?" Herschel asked, "I got to kiss one of them while we were playing. Best moment of my life," he grinned and poured his water over his head.

"Man those girls loved my bass," Gloyd smiled while sitting down on one of the chairs provided for the bands.

"Well, boys, I think we have a good career ahead of us," Rancis said while again staring at his reflection in the mirror.

**The End**


End file.
